My Heart Is Yours
by blondeexxxlovesxxxparamore
Summary: Hayley Williams lives with her mom, who decides that it is time for her to go and live with her father. She used to live there, so she knows her way around. She runs into her old caretaker, Mrs. Farro's son. What will happen ?


**Chapter One**

My mother had decided that I had lived with her for long enough. She said that I should spend time with my father before I turned 18. "Its only 2 years" She said to me. That was 2 years that I would have to be away from all my friends, from the place where I belonged. From Meridian. I packed my stuff quietly. Why was she so okay with me moving away? I really didn't want to do this. I would have to start all over again. Make new friends, find a new way to fit in.

As soon as I was done packing, it was time to head for the airport so that I could head back to Franklin. I had lived with my father before, when I was little, but he was never really around. Never really had time for me. I wondered why he suddenly wanted me back to live with him.

I was sad to be leaving. Mostly because I would have to leave Chad. He had been my boyfriend since I was 14. Now I was 16. Actually, my 16th birthday party was just last weekend. That's when I had to tell him that I was leaving, and that I wasn't coming back. It wasn't just a little vacation that would be no big deal. I was going to be gone until I was old enough to move out, this was going to be hell.

-In Franklin-

I finally got off the plane and my dad was there waiting. He had gotten all my stuff from baggage claim, and was getting it to one of the servants to take to the limo. Did I mention that I was rich? Well, that my father was.... That is why I didn't want to live with him. Not only was he never around, but he was rich. And that made everyone think that I was a snob, and I wasn't.

People didn't really take the time to get to know me, so I kept to myself mostly. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be back here. But then I remembered Mrs. Farro. She had taken care of me when I was little, and she was really nice. I wondered if she was still living in the back house.

"Dad ! I've really missed you." I said as I hugged him, although not entirely true. I hadn't seen him for most of my life, so I didn't really know how to feel about him.

He hugged me back. "Welcome back to Franklin, Darling." He picked up my last suitcase. "Shall we go now?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled. "I actually have a question...."

"Ask away." He said as we approached the limo.

"Does Mrs. Farro still live in our back house?" I smiled thinking about her. She was so nice, adnd she was always there for me. More that my father, although, I hoped that would change.

He looked at me, probably surprised that I still remembered and probably wondered what else I remembered. "She does actually, and her 2 sons have moved in also." He said. "They came all the way from California."

Great. Just what I needed. A bunch of snobby big-city teens to live in the same house as me. Why did something to torment me always have to happen while I was at my father's house? Maybe I was meant to have a miserable life...

I tried not to sound to bored with it. "That's cool. I hope they are nice. Maybe they could show me around school."

Dad looked at me. "That's actually a good idea. I won't have time to take off of work to do it myself."

Another disappointment. My dad always disappointed me and I hadn't even been with him for 24 hours. This was going to be a long two years.

We finally got to the house and I stepped out of the limo, my converse crackling in the gravel. "You can just go upstairs. You know where your room is, and I'll have your stuff brought in." My father told me.

I walked up to the house and made my way through the doorway and up to my room. I opened the door and there was a boy sitting there holding a bouquet of red roses. He looked like he was about my age and had longish brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes to match.

"Uhmm...." I was struggling to find words. I realized that this was one of Mrs. Farro's sons, as he looked just like her.

He stood up immediately. "I'm so sorry for intruding. I should have waited downstairs." He was making his way towards the door.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm Hayley, but I'm guessing you knew that..." I said, trying not to seem too full of myself.

"These are for you Hayley." He handed me the roses. "And I am Josh Farro, Mrs. Farro's son. I've heard a lot about you."

I blushed as I took the flowers. This was going to be a r e a l l y long two years. But I didn't care one bit.


End file.
